


Sweet Haze

by reanimatorjuice



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Opium, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: Zagreus and Hypnos get high together (and Hypnos shows him a neat trick)
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Sweet Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, a few things. Hypnos is married to Pasithea in mythology, who’s the personification of relaxation, meditation, hallucinations, and other altered states of consciousness. One of Hypnos’s symbols and the flower on his character design is the poppy, which is used to make opium. It symbolizes “Restful sleep, a lively imagination, peace in death, messages delivered in dreams, resurrection and eternal life.” Lastly, I researched, and in Ancient Greece, “There were more than a dozen ways of altering reality in the ancient world of the Mediterranean, but two drugs dominated – opium and hemp.”  
> Basically, this is my long way of saying that Hypnos does (makes, and passes around) some of that good-good. As a Ouid Smoker™ I would say that’s his main Ware but I’d smoke some sweet opium with him ngl  
> In this fic, I am writing with the thought that they’ve combined marijuana and opium in a pipe. As far as I can tell researching, they at least ingested opium orally and I think hemp as well, but we’re gonna pretend they smoke it, okay? Okay. I also looked this up and the combo is quite fun (I am legally obligated to say please don’t do drugs hrgedfkgj)

The light of Elysium shown through the drapes in Hypnos’s home. It made the smoke that filled the room in a cloudy haze almost glow. Zagreus watched the golden smoke curl through the air in hypnotic patterns. He lifted a finger to the light, and the smoke moved around it as though it had a mind of its own. 

The room smelled of the sweet, flowery essence of opium, combined with the intense smell of the bud Hypnos had grown and tended to himself. It was one of the few things Hypnos doted on as much as his poppies. 

Speaking of whom, Hypnos was draped languidly on his chaise lounge, his leg swinging over the side. His skirt was rucked up enticingly, Zagreus noted before turning his attention back to the patterns with a lump in his throat. 

Zagreus looked back over at the sound of Hypnos packing another bowl -- the leaves churning in the grinder and Hypnos grabbing a pinch, stuffing it into the pipe. Through his high, Zagreus was mesmerized by Hypnos’s long fingers, and how his tendons pulled and strained under the skin as they twisted the gold, bejeweled grinder. Zagreus watched Hypnos bring the pipe to his soft lips, lighting the flower and taking a drag. 

Hypnos tilted his head back and exhaled slowly, sagging in his seat. His eyes closed, white lashes like dandelion tufts fluttering against his cheeks. Whisps of smoke curled up from his lips lazily, and Zagreus was entranced. 

His eyes opened slowly, pure gold irises with pupils blown wide looking directly at Zagreus. Zag jumped in his seat almost like a shock had gone down his spine. 

“Zag…” Hypnos drawled with a smile, waving a hand, “I have a question.” 

“Mhm,” Zagreus hummed absentmindedly, staring at Hypnos’s thin fingers dancing in the air. 

One of those fingers pointed down at Zag’s feet. 

“Those feet of yours… if I had you light a joint with, say, a toe, would it work?” 

Zagreus wheezed, cracking up. 

“I don’t know!” he laughed, “I’ve never found myself in a situation where I’ve needed to, why? Want to try?” 

“ _Haha! No!”_ Hypnos laughed with him, “I don’t want your feet anywhere near my goods, thank you.” He sat up, looking at Zagreus with half-lidded eyes. “C’mere, though. There is _something_ I want to try.” 

Zagreus might’ve been too high to gauge the room, but he had a feeling the mood had changed, with the way Hypnos was looking at him. Zagreus dizzily got up from where he was laying and stumbled over to the couch, sitting down. He looked at Hypnos with confusion as he, too, sat up and stood from where he lounged, until the look turned to one of shock as Hypnos straddled him, sitting in his lap. Zag’s hands instantly and instinctively went to hold his hips. 

“When I kiss you...” Hypnos started. Zagreus already liked where this was going, heat pooling in his belly, “I want you to breathe in through your mouth, okay?” 

...Weird request, but okay. Zagreus nodded with a small grin, squeezing Hypnos’s hip. 

Hypnos grabbed the pipe and matchstick. He struck it on the arm of the chair and lit the bowl, taking a deep breath. Without exhaling, he shook the match out and put it aside with the pipe on the table. Then, he grabbed Zag’s face and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss. 

Zagreus gave a small hum in surprise, Hypnos sliding his tongue over his lip before slipping it in. Hypnos then exhaled slowly, breathing the smoke into Zag’s mouth. 

Zagreus inhaled as he was told, head and body buzzing with that pleasant warm, fuzzy feeling. He felt himself melt into the cushions of the seat. It felt wonderful. He moaned softly, smoke pouring out from where their lips didn’t connect. He could feel Hypnos’s tongue ring as they continued to make out. 

After an indecipherable amount of time, Hypnos pulled back with a smile on his face. 

“So,” Hypnos purred, “You like this new strain I’ve grown?” 

Zagreus nodded, feeling relaxed but giddy. It was nice. 

Hypnos chuckled, “Good. I think it’s ready to sell, then,” before climbing off Zagreus and waltzing away. Zagreus almost whined before Hypnos called back to him, “Coming?” 

Zag scrambled up, following Hypnos eagerly, head still swirling and lips tingling with the ghost of Hypnos’s kiss. He could get used to this.


End file.
